villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marshall D. Teach
Marshall D. Teach (more commonley known as Blackbeard) is the primary antagonist of the anime and manga series One Piece. Blackbeard was the cause of the Summit War and has become so powerful that he is now a Yonko. He is also the leader of the Blackbeard pirates and a former Shichibukai. Personality Blackbeard is very cruel and sadistic, torturing those who oppose him and often taunts his enemys to make them mad. Many One Piece fans believe that Blackbeard is the most "pirate character" in all of One Piece due to his attitude and actions. He seems to be both opposite and similar to Luffy: Both want to become pirate king, both got their most known nickname from their pirate crew (Blackbeard and Strawhat), both are mostly called by their last name, both of their full names start with "M", and both of their names have a "D" in the middle. Appearance Blackbeard is a very large and fat man with dark skin and a long black beard. He is usually seen wearing a light red button-shirt thats never buttoned and a black coat with a bit of yellow on the shoulders. He also has a couple of missing teeth. History Past Not much is known about Blackbeards childhood other then a picture drawn by the creator of One Piece which shows Blackbeard crying in the night. At some point, Blackbeard wanted to become the pirate king. Because of this, he wanted the Yami Yami no Mi. He though that the devil fruit was in Whitebeards crew, so he joined. While in Whitebeards crew, he fought Shanks and ended up giving Shanks three scarcs on his eye. Blackbeard became a member of the second division and tried to get Ace to get the commander position, but Ace denied. The fourth division commander, Thatch, found the devl fruit that Blackbeard was after. Blackbeard then murdered Thatch and stole his devil fruit before running off. Blackbeard then formed his own pirate crew, the blackbeard pirates. Alabasta Saga Drum Island Arc The Blackbeard pirates then invaded Drum Kingdom, Choppers home town. This causing the kingdoms tyrant to cowardly run away. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Luffy meets Blackbeard in a bar and they both complain about the cherry pies and the taste of things at the bar. Blackbeard asks Luffy if hes a pirate and what his bounty is. He is shocked to learn about Luffys bounty. They both prepare to start a fighting but Terry gives Blackbeard his cherry pies before their fight can start. Blackbeard then leaves the bar. After Luffy and Zoro's fight with Bellamy, Blackbeard tells Nami that Skypeia exists and then gives a about how peoples dreams never end and the new age is trash. Luffy hears this and, despite being injured, gets back up and faces Blackbeard. Blackbeard wishes Luffy goodluck on his trip to sky island before leaving. After seeing how high Luffy and Zoro's bountys rised, he planned to capture them. Blackbeard confronts the Strawhats and shows Zoro and Luffy their new bounty. Before Blackbeard could capture them, his ship was destroyed by the Strawhats knock-up steam. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Blackbeard is next seen reading a newspaper about Enies Lobby and how Luffy's bounty will rise up. Blackbeards crew then decides that they would try to kill Luffy. Before they can go, Ace confronts Blackbeard and Blackbeard tells Ace what their going to do, and that he should join them. Ace refuses and two of Blackbeards men attack Ace. Ace easily counters the attacks and Blackbeard is infuriated at his two members because he thought that they were out of Aces leauge, and that they should just back off. Ace then attacked Blackbeard and burned him but Blackbeard survived the attack. Blackbeared then told Ace why he joined Whitebeard and why he killed Thatch. Blackbeards then explained to Ace what his devil fruit powers do. Blackbeard then creates a giant blackholes and destroys the city their fighting in. Ace then shot an explosion attack at Blackbeard which caught him on fire on rolling in pain. Blackbeard got up and Ace's flames were absorbed by the darkness. Blackbeard then sucked in Ace with his gravitation attack and punched Ace in the stomach which sent him flying. Blackbeard and Ace then began to battle while the townsfolk watch in horror. Ace fell onto the ground where Blackbeard offered him one more chance to join his crew. Ace denied and attacked Blackbeard once more. Blackbeard ended up countering this attack and defeating Ace. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Blackbeard turned Ace into the World Government and doing so, became a Shichibukai. This act triggered a war in which Blackbeard said he would join. Impel Down Arc Blackbeard and his crew break down into Impel down and arrive at Level 1. Blackbeard sees Shiliew and mistakes him for Magellan. Once he arrives at Level 4, him and his crew manage to take down both the Bazooka Unit and the Hannyabal. Jimbe sees Blackbeard and and and angerliy asks him what hes doing in Impel Down. Luffy recognizes Blackbeard and calls him out. Blackbeard then begins to taunt Luffy about Ace's execution. Luffy is infuriated by this and attacks Blackbeard. The two began to battle but it was shortly stopped by Jimbe, who managed to calm Luffy down. Blackbeard admitted that he was impresed with Luffy's strength and when Magellan came, Blackbeard allowed Luffy to proceed. Jimbe then asks Blackbeard why he started a riot in Impel Down, to which Blackbeard said that it was apart of his plan. Blackbeared and his crew then encountered Magellan who shot them with his Hydra attack and left. Blackbeard and his crew would have died from the poisen if not for Shiliew, who gave them the antidote. Blackbeard then invitdd Shiliew to be apart of his crew, to which Shiliew accepted. Blackbeard and his crew made it down to level 6 where he told the prisoners that they could be free if they joined his crew. However, in order to see who was the strongest out of the prisoners, Blackbeard had them all fight eachother. As a result, Blackbeard got 4 prisoners to join his crew. Blackbeard and the rest of his crew then headed out for Marineford. Marineford Arc Blackbeard and his crew made it to Marineford, where Blackbeard told Sengoku that he no longer needed his position as Shichibukai. After that, he confronted Whitebeard and they engaged in a battle. Whitebeard managed to overpower Blackbeard and just before he was going to finish him off, Blackbeard ordered his crew to shoot down Whitebeard. Doing so resulted in Whitebeards death. Blackbeard then stole Whitebeards devil fruit abilitys and somehow managed to control two devil fruit abilitys at once. He tested this out on some marines and was satisfiyed with his power. He then told everyone that this wss now his era. Blackbeard then threaten to sink Marineford, in which resulted in Sengoku attacking him. Whike the two clash, one of Blackbeards comrads tries to help Blackbeard, only to be stopped by Garp. Blackbeard then began both taunting Garp and Sengoku. Coby then began to give his speech to Akainu about the marines which shocked Blackbeard. Akainu tries to kill Coby, but is stopped by Shanks, who then challenges Blackbeard. Blackbeard turns the offer down and leaves, saying that hes not ready for Shanks yet. Post-War Arc Blackbeard captured Jewlery Bonney and her crew and said he would let her go only if she became his women. She denied the offer and kicked Blackbeard in the face. Blackbeard then asks his comrad if any marine ships were open for them to steal. His comrad saw one but thought it was a bad idea to try and steal that ship because Akainu was on it. Once Blackbeard hears about this, him and his crew run off, leaving Jewlery Bonney behind. Later, a group of Whitebeard pirates started up a crew lead by Marco which was built for the sole purpose of taking down Blackbeard and avenging his death. Blackbeard and his crew faced off against Marco and his crew in what is now known as the "Payback War". Blackbeard ended up winning the war and because if this, Blackbeard was officaly decklared a Yonko and the replacment for Whitebeard. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Luffy overheard Jesus Burgees on the phone, talking to Blackbeard about Kuzan. Once Jesus noticed Luffy, he told Blackbeard who then began to spoke to Luffy. Blackbeard began taunting Luffy about how Jesus woukd win the competition and how it woukd be like having Ace on their team. Luffy tokd Blackbeard that hes the last person he wants with Ace's power, to which the phone call ended. Yonko Saga Toto Land Arc Blackbeard and his crew then destroy Balgito (The Revolutionary army's headquarters). Before Cipher Pol and the Marines arrived. When they did arrive, Blackbeard chased Cipher Pol before giving up and fleeing along with his crew. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Male Villains Category:Cheater Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Complete Monster Category:Living Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:War Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Monarchs Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator